1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to operation of an agricultural machine, and more particularly to using a zonal operator presence detector to determine if an operator is located within a work area of the agricultural machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Various vehicles and implements are used within an agricultural environment. The vehicles and implements may include various areas an operator or plurality of operators may be located. In addition, the vehicles and implements may include guidance systems to assist an operator in reaching a desired location and/or following a desired path.